Red lipstick, black dresses (a look that I should not mess with)
by aanchor
Summary: Marcus está a punto de irse del pub cuando, una chica que no conoce de nada, se acerca a él y le pide que se haga pasar por su pareja para dejarle un par de cosas claras al idiota de su ex.


**Renuncia:** No me pertenece el Potterverso, ni ningún lugar o personaje relacionado con Harry Potter que aparezcan a continuación.

**Que tenemos aquí:** Pues el más que trillado tema de "_oh no, mi ex está aquí, rápido desconocido/a, finge que estamos enamoradísimos para darle en las narices"_, adaptado al Potteverso y a las parejas raras que tanto me gustan.

El **título** es una frase de la canción **_Ruling_**_ **me**_ del grupo _**Weezer**. _Aviso también de que hay un montón de palabras malsonantes y tacos en el fic, Marcus Flint es su protagonista. No podíamos esperar menos.

* * *

**Red lipstick, black dresses (a look that I should not mess with).**

* * *

Marcus está encorvado sobre la pegajosa barra del pub, con una jarra de cerveza de mantequilla en la mano y un emparedado de jamón de dragón a medio comer en la otra. Está agotado, le duele todo el cuerpo y solo quiere irse a casa a dormir de una maldita vez; el equipo de quidditch para el que juega tiene nuevo entrenador y el muy bastardo parece que se pone cachondo machacándoles durante los entrenamientos. Marcus ha estado a punto de vomitar hasta la primera papilla, de tantas vueltas que le había ordenado dar el muy cabrón al campo persiguiendo el puto quaffle. Está seguro de que soñará con la jodida pelotita durante toda la semana.

Da un par de golpes con el pie contra las enclenques patas metálicas del taburete sobre el que está sentado y bufa por lo bajo mientras espera a que, Terence y Adrian, dejen de meterse mano en los lavabos del pub y vuelvan a la barra a terminarse sus malditas cervezas.

Joder, si es que la culpa es suya. Si ya sabe cómo son los ineptos de sus amigos. Siempre que quedan acaban escurriendo el bulto y dejándole colgado a la primera de cambio para enrollarse sin ningún pudor en cualquier esquina que encuentren por delante. Son peor que dos adolescentes en plena revolución de hormonas; si al menos Cassius se hubiera dignado a bajar esa noche, Marcus no estaría tan aburrido. Pero el muy tarado era un rajado y había preferido quedarse en casa y tener una cena romántica con su novia, el muy calzonazos.

Suelta un sonoro bostezo, pensando que lo mejor será pedir la cuenta y largarse del pub antes de quedarse dormido contra la barra cuando, de pronto, registra un aroma dulce y sutilmente floral, como a azahar o gardenia—o a ambas, no es que sea un condenado experto en el asunto—, golpeándole con fuerza en la nariz. Entonces, casi sin darle siquiera tiempo a reaccionar, una chica se aparece a su lado como salida de la nada, acercando su cuerpo a él lo suficiente como para no tener problema alguno en subirse a su regazo.

Es morena y de rasgos hindúes. Lleva los labios pintados de rojo, un vestido negro excesivamente corto y el pelo recogido en una gruesa y desordenada trenza. A Marcus le suena de algo, pero no consigue ubicar de qué.

—Hola—Saluda ella, tiene las paletas ligeramente separadas—, sé que no me conoces de nada y esto es un poco extraño, pero ¿Te importaría hacerme un grandísimo favor? —Pregunta, hablando muy rápido, desesperadamente y casi sin aliento.

—Eh. ¿Qué?

La chica es guapa, mucho. Tiene un fino aro dorado perforándole un lado de la nariz y su mirada revolotea alrededor de la barra un tanto inquieta, desenfocada. Sus dedos tamborilean contra su antebrazo, distraídamente.

—Soy Padma—Se presenta, su voz apenas un audible susurro. Se inclina aún más hacia él, como si estuviera a punto de contarle un secreto. Su pelo le hace cosquillas en la barbilla—. Sé que esto es de lo más raro y te prometo que ahora mismo estoy muriéndome de la vergüenza, pero necesito tu ayuda.

—¿Con qué?

—Mi ex novio, bueno, no sé si se llamarle ex novio es lo más apropiado, ni siquiera estábamos saliendo tan seriamente—Explica con un deje de fastidio en la voz—: Está aquí—Su barbilla se mueve casi imperceptiblemente, señalando hacia la espalda de Marcus—y es uno de esos tipos ¿sabes? —No, Marcus no sabe, así que espera que siga explicándose mientras le da un largo sorbo a su cerveza—, esos que siempre están cerca. De los que no te dejan respirar y no asimilan que ya no quieres saber absolutamente nada de ellos ¿Comprendes?

—Claro, claro. Comprendo, un capullo de manual ¿pero que pintó yo en todo esto?

La chica, _Padma_, le dedica una temblorosa sonrisa.

—Verás, no esperaba para nada encontrármelo hoy aquí. Iba a reunirme con unas amigas para celebrar el cumpleaños de una de ellas cuando le ví…y…no sé… ¿me quedé en blanco? De verdad que no esperaba verle más—Se lamenta—, en fin, no importa. El tema es que ha empezado a lloriquearme con que si me echa de menos, con que si puede cambiar, que si no le doy otra oportunidad y todo ese rollo—Hace un gesto de hastío con la mano, las pulseras que lleva en la muñeca tintinean ante le movimiento—. No sabía muy bien que hacer para que me dejase en paz, al parecer que le haya repetido un millón de veces que no pienso volver a acercarme a él ni bajo _imperius_ no le entra en su minúsculo cerebro. Así que lo único que se me ocurrió fue mentirle y decirle que estaba aquí para encontrarme con alguien—Marcus alza una ceja, pillando al fin hacia donde van los tiros—. Él muy imbécil se echo a reír, diciendo que era imposible que hubiera pasado página tan pronto ¿Te lo puedes creer? —Pregunta, indignada—Total, que te vi aquí sentado solo, no me lo pensé más de dos veces y…bueno… ¿Te importaría fingir que estamos juntos? Solo durante unos pocos minutos—Se lleva las manos al rostro—Por Merlín, esto es de lo más espantoso, lo siento mucho si te estoy incomodando.

—Eh no tranquila, está bien—Marcus da otro sorbo a su cerveza. Lamiéndose la espuma del labio superior—. Puedo fingir, no pasa nada.

—¿De verdad? —Padma suena esperanzada. Marcus solamente asiente, no tiene nada que perder.

La chica sonríe, pletórica, un hoyuelo se forma en la comisura izquierda de su labio.

—Muchísimas gracias.

Marcus se queda embobado mirando su sonrisa. Sí, es muy guapa y él puede que esté un poco más borracho de lo que imaginaba. Padma se acerca un poco más a él y no duda en pasarle un brazo alrededor de la cintura, como tantas veces ha visto hacer a Cassius con su novia. Padma se tensa un poco ante el repentino contacto, pero enseguida se relaja.

—¿Dónde está?

Padma alza una ceja.

—El ex imbécil—Aclara.

—Oh. Junto a los dardos, es el chico alto de camisa azul celeste y pelo rubio. Tiene cara de creído y, sí, es un creído. No sé en que narices estaba pensando para ponerme a salir con él. Ha estado mirando hacia aquí con cara de pocos amigos desde que me he acercado a hablarte.

Marcus ni se molesta en disimular cuando se gira para ponerle cara al estúpido ex novio de la chica. De _Padma_.

—No me jodas—Exclama al verle. El muy imbécil abre los ojos de par en par al reconocerle y enseguida boquea como un pez fuera del agua. Marcus sonríe con socarronería. Es demasiado bueno para ser verdad—¿El puto Cormac McLaggen es tu ex?

Padma se echa para atrás, lo suficiente como para poder mirarle a la cara sin problemas.

—¿Le conoces?

—Lamentablemente, estuvimos juntos en un programa de entrenamiento de quidditch durante el verano—Bufa, recordándolo. Menudos tres meses de mierda—¡Por Salazar bendito!—Se ríe entre dientes—McLaggen es un puto grano en el culo ¿cómo pudiste salir con él? —Lo que Marcus quiere preguntar en realidad es cómo semejante idiota pudo conseguir salir con alguien como ella.

Padma hincha los carrillos.

—Fue todo culpa de la mejor amiga de mi hermana, que es una lianta y nos organizó una cita a ciegas—Se aprieta el puente de la nariz—No sé cómo pude soportarle durante tanto tiempo, era una relación de tres: Él, su ego y yo.

Marcus no puede reprimir las carcajadas. Padma le da en el hombro con la palma de la mano, intentando mantener sus propias carcajadas bajo control.

—Circe—Marcus niega con la cabeza, divertido—, mereces un premio solo por haber aguantado una cita entera con él—Saca su mano de la cintura de la chica y la posa sobre la base de su cuello, realizando pequeñas caricias con la punta de sus dedos. Padma cierra los ojos ante el contacto—Si quieres puedo levantarme e ir a darle un puñetazo en la nariz.

La chica sonríe de nuevo, dejándole ver una vez más sus dientes separados. Su cara se transforma y se la ve más relajada, más cercana, menos alterada. Más salvaje.

Y, por supuesto, mucho más guapa.

Si es que acaso es posible.

—Quizás en otra ocasión—Responde, mordiéndose el labio—¿Qué tal si mejor me dices tu nombre?

Marcus no lo duda.

Padma va a cansarse de decir su nombre.

* * *

**Fin.**


End file.
